Murdercai
by Savage Nick
Summary: What would happen if Benson fires Mordecai? How will he react, will he take it like a champ or will he murder everyone?
1. A Regular Morning

**So here we have a Regular Show that I do not own which belongs to JG Quintel and Cartoon Network. There's got to be one story that involves Mordecai being the killer so I came up with this so hopefully you'll enjoy it but it will get violent.**

"All right guys, here's what ya'll will do. Mordecai and Rigby, you get clean the garage. Mucle Man and High Five Ghost, ya'll sweep the sidewalks. Skips, you get to clean the fireplace. Pops you come with me." Benson ordered as he was writing on his clipboard.

"Aww why do we have to get the hardest and the lamest jobs? It's no fair that Muscle Man gets to do the fun job." Rigby whined. "Well it is what it is, whether you like it or not you will do or you're fired." Benson answered.

"You know who else does the lame jobs…MY MOM!" Muscle Man cackled as he gave the ghost a high five. "Dude enough with that." Mordecai said.

"What's your deal bro?" Muscle Man asked with exasperation.

"You know that can be offensive to other people so just saying." The blue jay said.

"I say that all the time bro." Muscle Man said while picking up the broom.

"Come on lets just get to work before Benson fires us." Mordecai told Rigby.

The duo went into the garage to clean it out, Mordecai removes the tarp off and it revealed to be that stick hockey table. " Oh it's just stick hockey, remember playing this against that weirdo that strangled us." Mordecai muttered out to Rigby.

"Yeah I remember Benson getting rid of it and we searched everywhere to find it." Rigby answered. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mordecai asked while giving a mischievious grin.

"You know it bro!" Rigby agreed.


	2. Plot To Fire Mordecai

The duo began to twiddle the sticks and Rigby knocks the puck into the hole. "OOOOHHHH! IN YO FACE MORDECAI!" Rigby taunted, "Yeah I'll see about that." Mordecai answered back. "Look over there!" The blue jay pointed.

"Where?!" Rigby got distracted and Mordecai knocks the puck in and scored a point. "Haha got you." Mordecai taunted.

"No fair man!" Rigby pointed out.

They went on for a few more minutes as Benson was in his office with Pops.

"Pops, do you think we should replace Mordecai?" Benson asked.

"Jolly goodness no, I think Mordecai is great to have with us. He's a great friend to have with everyone else, nothing would be the same without him. Why would you do that?" Pops said.

"Its about his job and him slacking off, he slacks on his job and I keep telling him that he needs to get the job done but what does he do?…he slacks off again and plays video games and I can't take it anymore. He gets Rigby in trouble alot and I think its just time for him to move on." Benson answered.

"I don't want him angry and upset." Pops said.

"We won't tell him that but if he keeps on slacking then one of us will tell him." Benson answered.

"Oh goodness no, he's very protective, but I'll keep that in mind." Pops answered with a little giggle.

"You can go on now," The gumball machine said.


	3. Is My Name Carved On It?

"Alright! I made another score!" Mordecai boasted. "Yeah yeah sure." Rigby scoffed.

From Mordecai's peripheal vision, he sees Benson walking down the steps, "Quick its Benson!" He scramble as Rigby saw him too, "Get cleaning fast!" Mordecai said as Rigby scrambled through the supplies and organizing the tools.

Benson stopped by and saw them cleaning, "Keep up the good work, maybe ya'll will get promoted." Benson informed as he walked off to see Muscle Man.

"That was close." Mordecai sighed with relief.

The blue jay looked over and saw a shiny object hanging up on the wall, "What's this?" He said to himself as he investigated it.

"Is that a machete?" Rigby asked.

"Don't know dude." Mordecai answered.

The bird takes it down to look at it and in the matter of fact it is one.

"Is my name carved on it?" Mordecai asked with surprise as he looked at the blade.

"Holy crap dude it does have your name on it." Rigby answered with shock. "I don't remember buying this, maybe I'll ask Benson." Mordecai added.

"Anyway lets get back to work." Mordecai suggested.


	4. Muscle Man's Opionion And Steriods Found

"Muscle Man, do you think I should replace Mordecai?" Benson asked.

"Yeah no! I wouldn't ask that question to anybody, why would you want to do that?" Muscle Man answered. "Have you seen the things he does? He slacks off on every jobs he works, he's just not…good enough to have. He gets everybody into trouble and leaves messes behind, I think its just time for him to go." Benson answered.

"I'm not going to answer that, please don't do it. It'll make him hate you and he could do harm to anybody when he's mad, just don't mention that to him." High Five Ghost responded.

"You're right but I will say it to him eventually," Benson added.

"That is not a good idea." High Five Ghost stated.

"Alright, well you guys get back to work and I'll address it to Skips." Benson ordered out.

The gumball machine wandered off back into the house.

Back to Mordecai and Rigby…

"Dude this is whack!" Mordecai said with shock and excitement.

"I know, I can't belive your name is on there." Rigby added. "Dude I got an idea…we could use it to clear out bushes with it." Mordecai planned. "Yeah but Benson will catch us and we will be on the street." The raccoon said. "You're right."

As the duo got back to cleaning, Mordecai noticed a syringe needle that had steriods in it.

"Steroids?" Mordecai asked with confusion, "This must be what Skips tame to workout."

"Hey Mordecai-what's that?" Rigby asked.

"Dude, it's the good stuff." Mordecai answered while grinning. "Put that away man, I don't like needles." Rigby ordered.


	5. Come To My Office

Mordecai injects it into his arm to see what it feels like. "Ohhh yes, I love that feeling." The blue jay moaned in ecstasy.

"You better not-oh don't tell me you injected it." The raccoon warned.

"I just did," Mordecai answered.

"You need help bro!"

"Relax, that's why its called "Experminting with drugs". Mordecai answered calmly.

The blue jay went back to cleaning the garage and pretended that nothing happened, Benson walked back down and saw Mordecai cleaning, he stopped him from what he was going by calling him out, "Mordecai, come to my office."

"Oooh you're in trouble!" Rigby taunted.

"Shut up dude, he's probably promoting me." Mordecai scowled.

Rigby stopped what he was doing and said "Wait I'm coming with you, I want to hear what Benson will say."

"No, you're not coming." Benson orderd.

"But I want to."

"No you're not now get back to work or you're fired!" Benson's gumballs turned slightly red.

"Alright but it better be something good." Rigby said.


	6. You're Firing Me?

**Alright so we are getting to the part where Benson addresses a few things to Mordecai. How will Mordecai react? Will he just go with it or will he make it worse? Find out and don't forget to leave good reviews.**

"What is it Benson?" Mordecai asked with concern.

"Sit down please." The gumball machine ordered as he locked the door.

"Is everything alright?" The blue jay twiddled his fingers.

"Look, I think it's time for you to get a different job." Benson said.

"What? You're- you're firing me?" Mordecai got up in utter shock.

"Sit back down please." Benson remain calm. "You don't belong here anymore, you don't fit in here with us. You've been slacking off and made things worse, I hate doing this but I think it's better off for you not to be here anymore." Benson added.

Mordecai sat there frozen.

"You better be kidding." Mordecai said.

"No I am not." Benson answered.

"What the hell Benson! I've done the best I can do and now you're kicking me out! Oh I will return and you will be on my death list! Not a threat that's a promise." Mordecai spoke with a harsh tone.

But still the gumball machine was still calm. " I know you want to hurt me but I had a talk with everyone except for Skips because he knows what will happen. You don't belong here but Rigby will live here but you're not." Benson said.

The blue jay furiously swings the door open and slams it shut while Benson was still in there, he lets out a sigh and started filling out papers.


	7. Last Goodbye

Mordecai angrily stomped outside and met up with Rigby, "So what happened?" Rigby asked.

"Look, Benson fired me. He's kicking me out and I won't ever see ya'll." Mordecai answered.

"What?!" Rigby blurted out as tears were streaming down his face.

"I know, it sucks that he did this to me."

"It can't be happening! This isn't real! Please tell me you're making this up?!" Rigby cried.

"I'm not making it up dude, it is real and I can't come back." Mordecai said.

"No! Please?!" Rigby begged.

Mordecai hugged him tightly as he quickly went to retrieve the machete without Rigby noticing.

"I'll miss you bro." Rigby cried, "I know I'll miss you too.

The blue jay walks off into the distance with the steriods still settled in.


	8. Rigby's Feud

**How will Margret and Rigby react?**

Mordecai gritted his teeth at the thought of what Benson did to him, he walked out to the coffee shop to tell Margret about it.

"Hello Mordecai, is everything alright?" Margret asked. "I just lost my job and my home from Benson." Mordecai answered.

"Oh no that cannot be happening." Margret said. "I know, I'll miss Rigby alot."

"I'm sure he'll miss you too, why did Benson do that to you?"

"He said I wasn't good enough. I kept slacking off my job and getting everyone else in trouble, he didn't want me anymore."

"He should change his mind eventually." Margret said while trying to cheer him up as she kissed him on his beak.

"Look I have to go workout, I'll catch you later though." The blue jay said as he walked out.

Back to Benson…

Rigby went up to Benson to get him back to let Mordecai back in.

"Benson why did you do that!? You should have done it to me too." Rigby cried and screamed at him.

"Because he deserves it, he wasn't fit for us." Benson answered.

"You know what? I hate you now! He doesn't deserve it!" Rigby shouted.

"You can hate me all you want too but he's not coming back." Benson replied.

"Oh yes he will!" Rigby fired back and the raccoon went upstairs into his bedroom.


	9. Workout

**Will Mordecai return but with a different appearance? Will he get revenge?**

 **Song: Forging Silver from Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter.**

Mordecai went up to the register isle in the gym, he was lucky that he had money left to pay for the membership. "Oh you're getting it Benson," He said to himself.

The blue jay went up into the weight lifting room while the steriods was still in his body, he got on a flat bench but first he put two 45 pound weights on the bar. He lies down and lets out a grunt as he lifts it up. He continued grunting as he was doing 15 reps. He stopped and puts on more weights which was 25 pounds with the 45 pounds, he got back on it and repeated the same thing. His biceps and forearm muscles began to outline in his feathers.

He got on a machine that works on abs and did 30 crunches with 80 pounds. He did it again and his abs began to form, the blue jay went on a leg pressing machine and started working on his legs, doing 800 pounds with 20 reps.

He looks at himself in the mirror and he smiles to himself by looking at the imperessive results. "You are so going down!" His voice got deeper.

As the buff blue jay left, he went to a shop to purchase a knife sharpener, he came back out with it in a bag along with a sheath. He went back behind tne coffee shop and grinded his machete on the sharpener.

Chunks of metal was flying off as the sharpener was eating it off.

Mordecai slowly stood up as the blue jay tests the knife out on a log, it stuck into it witn ease and he couldn't get it out because it was lodged in there. After a few attempts, he got it out. "You're on my list Benson, and so so are you Rigby!" Mordecai said.


	10. Revenge

**Will this be the chance for Mordecai to have revenge?**

 **Song: Steve Kill from Halloween (2007) by Tyler Bates.**

It was getting dark outside and everyone was getting ready to go in.

The blue jay trotted to the house, cautiously without them noticing him. He slowly walks past the front yard without being seen, he goes into the garage to get a metal baseball bat.

"Kill Benson," he said to himself. The blue jay slowly walks back out and silently enters the front door without it creaking. Mordecai slowly walks upstairs and waited for everybody to go to bed, he peeked his head out from the corner and saw Pops along with everybody else coming out of his office.

"Oh I think its a jolly good show, thank for the promotion," Pops said as he walked out.

Benson shuts the door and he was all alone, he turns the light on his desk and continued writing down papers, "Rigby promoted got that done." He said to himself while Mordecai hid behind another desk.

Benson looked up at the door and found it was opened, "That's weird, I had it locked."

He got up to close it and Mordecai quietly sneaks up behind him with the bat, he slowly raises it up and waited for Benson to see him but he had no time to wait. He grunts as he brought it down on the gumball machine, Benson collapses onto the floor holding his head in pain.

The blue stood on top of him as Benson groaned, a huge crack was formed on his glass head. "What are you doing?!" Benson asked.

The blue jay didn't respond and resumed back to beating him with the bat a couple more times. Benson's feet twitched as Mordecai beats him two more times, his head shattered into pieces as gumballs spilled out. Mordecai picks up a gumball and eats it, as he swallowed it he says," That's what you get for firing me."


	11. Nowhere To Be Found

**Will Rigby become Mordecai's next victim? Will everyone else know that it happened? Find out and like usual leave some reviews.**

Mordecai drags the body and stuffs it outside in the trash can, the blue jay trots back in the house without waking anybody up.

The next morning…

"Where's Benson at?" Pops asked.

"Yeah where is he? He should be out here ordering us to clean up." Muscle Man said.

"Yeah we need him." Rigby added.

"I think he might be running a few errands," Skips said.

"Since he fired Mordecai, we should be more responsible with cleaning up now. He wanted to put me in charge while he runs errands so Muscle Man and High Five Ghost, you get to take out the trash. Pops, you get to sweep the floor. Rigby, you get to dust the furniture." Skips ordered.

"Sounds fair." Rigby answered.

Back to Mordecai…

The blue jay retrieves the machete and a sharpener, the metal on the blade was being eaten off as the coarse carbide metal was grinding the edge. Leaving small metal dust, Mordecai brushes it off with his hand without cutting himself.

"You're next Rigby!" Morcecai said.

He heard footsteps coming up the stairs so he hops out through the window and lands safely on his feet.

Rigby opens the door and went in his room with a duster and dusted the fan first, he looks over at Mordecai's bed and saw a picture of Mordecai. "I miss you buddy," Rigby sighed.

The raccoon went back to what he was doing but noticed his window was opened, "What happened here?"

He closes it and dusts the windowsills, Mordecai was outside behind the bushes with his machete. He was near the trash can that Benson was stuffed in.


	12. It Was Me

**Will Muscle Man find Benson, or will he become Mordecai's next victim?**

 **Song: It Was Me from The Watchmen (2009).**

Muscle Man was holding a trash bag as he walked over to the trash can, as he opened up the lid…Benson's body in there!

"JESUS CHRIST!" He squealed.

High Five Ghost rushed over to him,"What is it?"

The ghost looked down at Benson's body and retched at the scene. "I got to tell Skips!" Muscle Man said.

"Who could've done this?" Muscle Man asked.

"IT WAS ME!" A figure popped out behind the bushes and it was Mordecai.

"You did this and what happened to you?!" High Five Ghost asked.

"He deserved it! He fired me and ya'll will be next on my list." The buff blue jay growled.

Muscle Man dropped the bag and ran off along with High Five Ghost following him, Mordecai followed them with a walk at a fast pace while holding the long knife.

"We have to tell Skips!" High Five Ghost pointed out.

The blue jay hacks away the branches as he took a shortcut in the woods, "YOU'RE NEXT!" Mordecai shouted.

Muscle Man and High Five Ghost ran up to the house but Mordecai somehow appeared in front of them.

Muscle Man stopped and Mordecai grabs him as he was squealing like a pig, trying to break free from his grip. The blue jay punches him in the mouth to shut him up, blood seeped out of his lips.

Mordecai proceeds to cast out the knife and hacks off his arms, blood spewed out as Muscle Man screamed. "Leave him alone!" High Five Ghost charged at him but was caught in his grip, he stopped from what he was doing to Muscle Man and takes the ghost inside the house. "What are you doing?!" High Five Ghost whimpered.

Mordecai plugs in a blender and tosses the ghost in it, he presses down on it and the blades began to spin around, turning the ghost into milk.

"Who likes to have some ghost smoothies?" He cackled as he drank the remains of High Five Ghost.

Mordecai went back to Muscle Man and grabs a shovel, he digs it into Muscle Man's neck and stomps on the shovel as it chopped off his head.

The blue jay drags the body and throws it along with Benson's.


	13. Stalking His Prey

"Oh this a jolly good show!" The lolliepop man giggled as he clapped his hands.

"Rigby since you did well, you get to take over Muscle Man's job." Skips said.

"Okay but Muscle Man should already have the job done right now." The raccoon stated.

"Oh I'm glad to hear that you got promoted again Rigby," Pops said. "Well its just that since Mordecai is gone and I really miss him alot, I think I have more time to get the job done a lot quicker." Rigby said.

Mordecai stood up outside watching them talking from a far distance, the blue jay covered in blood trots off back into the garage to wait for his next victim.

 **Sorry that this one was short but please do enjoy reading.**


	14. The Search For Benson And Muscle Man

"I'll go check on Benson and Muscle Man." Pops said.

"Alright then hurry on back," Skips ordered.

"Muscle Man? Benson?" Pops called out. The lolliepop man wandered in the park, searching for them.

He looked in the woods but found no evidence, he checked behind the house and still did not find them.

Pops went in the garage and searched around, Mordecai pops out behind him and was about to attack him but quickly retreats back when Skips called him.

"Yes Skips?" Pops asked.

"Do you know why we fired Mordecai?" Skips asked. "Yeah I already knew, but I can't find Muscle Man and Benson? What if they're dead?" Pops began to tear up.

"Whoa whoa relax, they're probably on a break." Skips calmed him down.

"I have a feeling that something suspicious is happening, this is a jolly bad show! I think it could be Mordecai that is doing this," Pops cried.

"We need to hurry because it will get dark in 15 minutes." Skips added.

"Alright but you got to help me though because I have anxiety attacks." Pops said.


	15. Discovered

**Song: We Are Family from Halloween II Remake soundtrack.**

It was getting dark outside and everyone went back in the house to go to bed, execpt for Pops and Skips.

"Have you checked the trash can?" Skips asked. "They wouldn't be in there except Muscle Man would when he pranks people." Pops answered.

"I'll come with you," Skips added.

They both went out to the trash can and Pops noticed a stream of blood dripping out from the corner.

"I don't want to look in there," Pops whimpered. Smips slowly lifts the lid up and he stood frozen, it was Muscle Man's and Benson's corpses. Muscle Man's body was chopped up into pieces.

" NOOOOOO!" Pops sobbed as he buried his face into Skips's arm.

"We'll tell Rigby about it," Skips said while he remained calm.

As Pops and Skips ran back to their house, Mordecai suddenly stepped out in front of them.

"NOOOO!" Pops cried out.

Mordecai didn't respond as he pulls the machete out and charges at them with it.

"RUN!" Pops screamed, Skips runs up to him and punches the blue jay in the balls causing him to drop the knife and hunch over in pain.

"We need to wake up Rigby right now!" Skips said.

Mordecai, still holding his balls in pain gets up and charges at them as they ran back into the house.

Pops slams the door and ran upstairs to Rigby's room, the raccoon sleeping on the trampoline was snoring loudly until he got woken up by Pops shaking him.

"Rigby wake up!"

"What's going on?" Rigby drowsily slurred, "It's an emergency!" Pops whimpered. Rigby finally snapped out and ran with Pops to see Skips.


	16. Fight Off The Demon

**Will they fight off Mordecai?**

 **Song: Vaseria- Nox Arcana.**

"What's going on Skips, who's out there?" Rigby asked with concern. "You really don't want to know," Skips answered. Mordecai was violently beating on the door causing them to run up into Rigby's room while Pops went into the kitchen to hide under the table.

Rigby locks his door and waited silently for the killer to come in.

Mordecai hacks part of the door off and reaches his blue hand to unlock it from the inside. He swings it open as it made a loud BOOM! "Jolly bad show, jolly bad…" Pops whimpered.

Mordecai hear a noise coming from the kitchen and he walks in there, Pops could see his grey feet moving. Mordecai flips all the furniture over in the kitchen except for the table. He furiously hacks parts of the table as the blade grazed close to Pops's mustache.

He lifts up tbe table and found Pops, "Get away from me!" He delivers a kick to the blue jay's face.

The bird covers his face as Pops ran up stairs and banged on Rigby's door. "OPEN UP ITS ME POPS!" Rigby unlocks it and opens it up.

"Who is it Pops?" Rigby asked fighting back tears, "Mordecai." Pops answered.

"No, not him" Rigby whimpered.

"It is him, he's out here for us. Benson, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost are dead." Pops answered while crying.

"Benson shouldn't have fired him." Skips added. The yeti went up to the door to hear what's going on and everything is quiet. "I'm going to go check." Skips reminded.

"No don't go out there! Be careful!" Pops warned.

The yeti slowly walks downstairs, armed with a crossbow. He went down to the kitchen and Mordecai wasn't present, the yeti scanned around everywhere.

Then Mordecai grabs him by the neck and pins him up against the wall, he lifts him up while Skips was struggling to breath. The blue jay pulls out a butcher knife and stabs the yeti in the chest, Skip's feet were twitching and then they dangled.

Mordecai slowly tilts his head as he looks at Skip's body stabbed onto the wall before walking off.


	17. Now It's You And Me!

**Since Everyone is dead except for Rigby, will he stop Mordecai from hurting others or will he kill him off? Warning: it get brutal. Also please leave a comment.**

 **Song: Its Almost Over from Hatchet 2.**

Mordecai walks upstairs as Rigby and

Pops were around the corners of the door. Mordecai proceeded to open it but it was locked, the blue jay punches a massive hole through it. All Rigby could see was a blue arm reaching out to unlock it.

"MORDECAI!" Rigby shouted, the blue jay kicks the door down and went after Pops instead of Rigby.

"Leave him alone!" Rigby screamed as Mordecai puts Pops in a head lock and puts the long knife up to his throat.

"I'm sorry," Pops cried, the blue jay swipes the blade across as blood shot out.

"NOOOO!" Rigby screamed as he watched Pops twitched and flailing.

"Now, its just you and me." Mordecai spoke.

"What's wrong with you?! Get away from me!" Rigby hollered.

"There's nowhere to escape now!" Mordecai said as he raised the machete up and drops it on Rigby's tail.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! MY TAIL!" The raccoon screamed as he clutched his now chopped off tail as blood puddled out onto the floor.

"What will Margret think of you doing this?" Rigby gnashed hit teeth.

"DO NOT SAY THAT!" The blue jay shoved him into the corner.

Mordecai picks up Rigby's severed tail and throws it out the window, "Now for you to die!" The blue jay raised the knife and Rigby rolls over and he hacked the floor instead. The long knife made a dull thud as it stuck into the wooden floor.

The blue jay yanks it out as Rigby ran outside of the house on four legs with blood dripping from his severed tail.

"HELLLLPPPP!" Rigby screamed.

Then he stopped in his tracks and noticed a funny smell coming from the trashcan.

He opened it up and it revealed Muscle Man and Benson's corpse with flies buzzing around which made Rigby vomited from the stench. He looked up up on the window and saw Mordecai standing, holding the knife.

The blue Jay smiles and licks the blade while cackling, "YOU'RE NEXT!" The blue jay said as he backed away from the window.


	18. The Chase

**I'm back, making some updates on Murdercai. I was really busy too so I haven't had a chance to update.**

 **Song: It's Too Late from Hatchet 2.**

All the sudden, everything felt silent for Rigby. He even could hear his heartbeat, "Please Lord, protect me. Please! My friends are all dead." Rigby prayed. He looked around nervously and Mordecai wasn't present. As the cold wind breezed, Rigby slowly walked back into the house.

"RIGBY!" Mordecai's voice echoed. Rigby gasped and he ran to the garage and hid underneath the golf cart. "I know you're here!" Mordecai growled. Rigby held his hand over his mouth as Mordecai opens the door, all he saw is two muscular grey legs and feet. Mordecai breathed heavily as he paced back and forth, Rigby whimpered as tears were strolling. "I know that you're down there."

Mordecai crouches down, his tail feathers fanned out on the ground behind him as he saw Rigby and proceeds to grab him. Rigby lets out a startled scream as he saw a blue hand reach out to grab him. He stomps on it as Mordecai yelped and Rigby ran off.

" You can run but you can't hide!" Mordecai said. He flips over the golf cart as he laughed.

Mordecai's laugh echoed as Rigby ran out out of the garage.

Mordecai retrieves the knife and darts after Rigby.

"SHIT!" Rigby looked back and saw Mordecai chasing him, the blue jay's chest painted with blood as well as the knife.

"I got to go to Margret!" Rigby panted.

"NO YOU WON'T!" Mordecai hollered as he heard Rigby.

Rigby stopped to catch some air and a man bumped into him, it was Techmo. "Who are you running from?"

"Mordecai!"

As he said his name, Mordecai appeared behind Techmo and grabs him by the head and hacks his neck a couple of times which Rigby reacts by screaming. Blood spurted out as the blue jay began to saw into his neck.

Mordecai grunted as he hacks through his neck as his head was completely removed.

"JUST KILL ME ALREADY!" Rigby cried. The blue jay picks Rigby up by the throat.  
"I won't just yet, but your friends will all die. And don't you ever tell Margret!" Mordecai growled as his muscular hands bore down on Rigby's throat. Rigby, struggling to breath as he tried to pry his hands away. Mordecai bore down tighter and he drops him. The raccoon passed out and Mordecai drags him.


	19. Caught

**There will be a torture part in the next chapter just to let you know.**

Mordecai drags Rigby's body in the field at night. The blue jay was whistling a tune while doing this, "You will pay the price one day," Mordecai squats down as he caries Rig's body over his shoulder.

Few hours later…

Rigby woke up and he was in a room that he's never seen. "Wh- where am I?" The raccoon gazed around, but he was bound in chains.

"HELP ME!" He screamed as he was squirming in chains. His arms were strapped onto the ceiling and his legs were strapped onto the ground.

"Somebody!"

He heard footsteps coming down and it was Mordecai, but the blue jay was wearing a jockstrap.

"You know Rigby, even though you're my friend doesn't mean I can pick on you alot." Mordecai said as he goes over behind him to retrieve a toolbox.

"Benson deserved it, firing me! Calling me a slacker, all of that." Mordecai puts the toolbox in front of Rigby as the raccoon had a worried look.

"Are you ready to see?" Mordecai asked with a grin.

Rigby shook his head "I know you would." Mordecai laughed. The buff blue jay opens it up and Rigby gasped in horror from what he saw.

It was tools, but were like torture devices. Mordecai pulls out a cloth from the case, "MORDECAI NO!" Rigby screamed as the blue jay wraps it over his mouth. Muffling his screams, "Now…lets begin."


	20. Rigby's Torture

**Read at your own risk.**

Mordecai takes out a drill with a long bit on it and slowly walks towards Rigby with it slowly turning. Rigby screamed as Mordecai teased him with it, "I won't use this on you. I got something better for you." Mordecai puts the drill down and he retrieves a hacksaw.

Rigby whimpered with the cloth still in his mouth as Mordecai prys his fingers "Which one should I start with?" Mordecai puts the blade on Rigby's middle finger.

Mordecai looks at Rigby with a sinister smile as Rigby shook his head and Mordecai nodded, he slowly grazes the saw into his finger as Rigby screamed. Mordecai went faster as the saw tore through his skin as blood spurted out. Rigby was crying and screaming even more as the blue jay grinds it through his finger.

After Mordecai got done, he holds Rigby's severed finger up to him as Rigby cried.

"Not done yet." Mordecai puts the bloody saw down and picks up pliers.

He rips the cloth off of Rigby's mouth as the raccoon sobbed. Mordecai prys open Rigby's mouth with his hand and slowly inserts the pliers into his teeth and tugs on it slowly. Rigby's eyes water as he screamed and cried even more as the blue jay grunts while he tugs on it.

Mordecai pulls Rigby's tooth "There's one."

"Just please?" Rigby pleaded, since he was in so much pain that made Mordecai more sastified and happier.

Mordecai puts down the pliers and picks up a knife and walks over to Rigby with it while Rigby was flailing in chains. The blue jay palms Rigby's face as he cried out as Mordecai swipes the knife across his cheek as blood oozed out.

Mordecai swipes his other cheek as Rigby screamed while more blood shot out.

Mordecai puts the knife down and picks up a whip, he takes down Rigby off the ceiling and ties him up to a pole.

Mordecai backs away to measure the distance of the whip and Rigby. Mordecai lines it up and grunts as he swung it at Rigby's back. Rigby screamed as the leather tore through his flesh.

Mordecai swung it again and again as it cuts the raccoon deep, Rigby twitched and passes out as Mordecai gave one last swing of the whip.

Mordecai coils up the whip and unties Rigby.


	21. Escape

Rigby was thrown onto a bed in another room that he hasn't seen either, it was surrounded by candles and Rigby felt the pain kicking in from his severed finger. He groaned loudly as he kicks over a candle while rolling over, his groans echoed the room.

He clenched his missing finger to stop the bleeding, "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" He cried but no answer.

Rigby falls out of the hard bed and lands on his side as it made a loud crunch. He groaned as he crawled away.

Mordecai was in another room sharpening a knife, he got an upgrade which was a cane knife. The blue jay was whistling as sparks flew out as it rubbed against the stone grinder.

Rigby looked behind and his missing tail starting to swell up from infection. "I need to get help," he said to himself weakly.

The beaten Rigby slowly walked out of the room, he looks over and sees a cracked open door. He slowly peeked his head in and saw Mordecai's tail bobbing slightly behind him as he was sitting down.

The buff blue jay raises the cane knife up and Rigby saw it and he slammed it on the table as it made a noise when it stuck into the wood. Rigby gasped as the knife lodges into the wood to see how sharp it is, Rigby turned around with his bloodied hand covering his mouth.

Rigby exited out of the room and runs off on four legs as Mordecai heard the sound of a door slamming.

"Rigby?!" Mordecai grips the wooden handle of the knife and yanks it out.


	22. Attack The Attacker

**Ballbusting scene right here, to let you know.**

Mordecai angrily swings the door open as it hits the wall and he speedwalks out with the cane knife in his hand.

At the coffee shop…

"I'm happy that I'm covering my nightshift." Margret said as she wiped down the tables. "Same here, its my first time doing this." Eileen replied as she swept the floor. Margret stopped for a minute "Do you think Mordecai is okay?"

"I think he's fine." Eileen answered.

"He's been acting different, I don't know if it's because he got fired or thinking that I cheated on him with John." Margret said with concern. " I know Rigby helps him out with that stuff, I'm sure he's fine right now." Eileen said as she props the broom up.

"He's very caring and sensitive at times especially with me." Margret resumed back to wiping off the table.

Rigby was outside behind a building, he heard Mordecai's voice echoing " Rigby! you're in trouble!"

Then everything felt silent for a minute, he sighed with relief but to no luck, Mordecai was standing in front of him with the cane knife in his hand facing down. Rigby screamed as the blue jay swings it at him. Rigby dodges it and Mordecai ends up splitting a box in half with it, as Mordecai was bending down to retrieve it, Rigby caught a glimpse of the bird's balls hanging behind his tail feathers. Rigby runs up behind him and gives Mordecai a swift hard kick right there, his balls contorted against his foot and his pelvis as semen sprayed out.

Mordecai screams in pain as he covers up his balls while Rigby runs off.

The raccoon finds the coffee shop and he bangs on the door violently. "MARGRET! OPEN UP! HELP!"

"What is going on?" Margret asked Eileen as they both heard a muffled scream coming up from upstairs. "I'll go check" Margret said as she walked up.

"SOMEBODY!" Rigby pounded his fists on the door, Mordecai slowly got up on his feet with one hand shielding his privates and the other holding the cane knife. The blue jay walked with his legs crossed for a few minutes from the pain.

"Why did you do that? That hurts you know." Mordecai said as he walks out.


	23. The Coffee Shop

Margret walked up and saw Rigby, covered in cuts and bruises." GOD! What happened to you?!" Margret said in shock as she opened the door and Rigby fell weakly into her arms. "It was…Mordecai." Rigby said as he coughed weakly.

"EILEEN!" Margret called out as tears were rolling down her face.

Eileen dropped what she was doing and ran upstairs "RIGBY!" Eileen said in horror as she saw him with cuts and bruises.

Eileen picks up Rigby and noticed his tail missing along with his finger. "Christ help me!" Eileen said in disgust.

"They're all dead." Rigby said.

"Who?" Margret said.

"My friends, Mordecai did it all." Rigby answered. "If he finds me here, he'll kill all of us"

"No…no-n-no!" Margret cried.

"I'll call John over, he'll help us and I'll call the paramedics too." Eileen dialed the phone.

Mordecai was standing outside with his muscular arms out by his sides, one holding the cane knife down.

"The coffee shop!" Mordecai guessed as he laughed.

"Hello! This is an emergency! Come down here John!" Eileen said.

"I'll be down right away." John hung up as he walks out of a bar.

Rigby was coughing heavily in Margret's arms "Poor Rigby, my boyfriend is crazy." She hugged him. 


	24. Surrounded By Darkness

John hopped in his car and drove off from the bar, his phone rang and it was Margret. "Hello?" He answered.

"Oh thank God, where are you at? There's somebody outside our shop, he attacked and tortured Rigby, you have to help us!"

"I'm going as fast as I can, how did he torture him?" John sped up behind a car that was going really slow.

"His fingers are missing along with his tail. He is bleeding to death." Margret answered.

Mordecai was behind the shop and he found an entrance to the basement that was dimly lit. The blue jay walked in the hall way and found a power box, he opens it and rips the wires out, creating sparks as the lights flashed upstairs.

"THE POWER!" Margret screamed into the phone, didn't know that she was still on dial. "Please hurry!" She cried.

Mordecai cackles as he went upstairs, on the way up he found a double bladed axe resting on the stairs. He puts his cane knife in its sheath strapped onto his jockstrap.

"I'm going to check to see what happened." Eileen pulls out a flashlight.

"Don't go down there! Trust me, I've seen plenty of horror movies, the victim goes downstairs alone and never comes back up." Margret pulled her back.

"I got this okay, please watch Rigby." Eileen said as she walks downstairs.

"This can't be happening!" Margret cried to herself while having the unconscious Rigby in her arms, surrounded by darkness.

Eileen turns on the flashlight and heads down to the second part of the building, which had a freezer room where all of the meat was stored in, she observes carefully as Mordecai silently zipped by her at a velocity speed.

She felt something cold brush her hair and she quickly turns around only to see nothing there.

As she went down to the basement, she found that the power box wires had been ripped off.

She shines her light closely at it and Mordecai was standing behind her, she turned around and gasped but got cut off by the buff blue jay striking her in the head with the axe as blood shot out.


	25. Encounter With Mordecai

**Song: Ray's Goodbye from Halloween (2018).**

Margret calls Eileen's phone "Please answer!" Magret pleaded as she whimpered. Mordecai drags her body and drops it as he heard her phone ringing in her pocket. He pulls it out and it was Margret. Mordecai somehow hacks the passcode, Margret got a text notification that read " Eileen is busy at the moment."

Margret texts back with a concern look "Who is this?"

It replied. "It's Mordecai!" Which was sent with a purple devil emoji sticker attached with it.

Margret drops her phone in shock, picking up the out-cold Rigby along with a flashlight and runs to the basement.

John arrives at the parking lot and opens up the glove compartment to pull out a loaded 9mm pistol.

"Eileen!" She called out but there was no response, she called her name out again, still no response.

Mordecai was standing in the corner, naked. His junk exposing through the clear strap. She didn't see him at first, she went to the meat freezer room and slowly opens the door. It stunk really bad that she almost vomited, she looked up and shined it at Eileen's corpse impaled on a meathook by the eye in a bloody mess.

Margret covers her mouth from screaming, noticing her phone resting underneath her feet.

Mordecai stood behind her with the axe in his wings, breathing heavily down her neck. She froze in her place in fear as she felt something cold breathing down her neck. "Hello Margret." Mordecai spoke.

She turned around and saw Mordecai, naked. His genitals swaying as he bounced his hips.

The blue jay swung the axe at her as she ducked, she screamed for help as she ran back up stairs, dropping her flashlight.

Mordecai struck the boxes of meat, he yanks the axe out and follows her as he drags it behind. His tail feathers bobbing with each step.


	26. The Game Continues

"Hello!" John repeatedly banged on the door. Margret heard the noise and she raced up to it but Mordecai caught her "Where do you think you're going?" Mordecai smile as he blocked her path, she football punts the blue jay in the testicles, Mordecai gasped as if he got his breath knocked out.

Mordecai drops to his knees with his legs crossed in pain as Margret ran off, John kicks the door open and he went downstairs to find Margret. "Margret?" He called out, but no answer. Margret hid in a corner crying with Rigby's lifeless body, he's still alive but can't respond to anybody due to the blood loss.

"It's me, John!" The oriole said. He turns his flashlight on as he went in the basement, he had his pistol out too. He slowly crept around the building, surrounded in darkness, "John!" He heard a voice. He followed it as it got louder, "Somebody help me!"

He went over to the corner and found Margret hiding in the corner crying. "I'll get you out, don't worry." John helped her up as he carries Rigby's body over his shoulder, "Is Eileen with you?" He asked, "Eileen's dead." Margret said. As they walked upstairs, a man wearing a uniform possibly her manager stopped their path.

"What is going on in here? Why are the lights out?" He asked in concern. "No time to kibitz." John pushed him out of the way. The man looked at him funny and as he turned around, Mordecai stood in front of him with the axe pointing down. "Margret," Mordecai called out, they stopped in their steps. "Watch this!" Mordecai smiled as he grabs the man's head with one hand and tilts his head up, he raises the axe up with the other while the man was begging and sobbing. The blue jay drops it down on his neck, slicing his head completely off. Margret screamed as John held her and they both ran.

"Come on, I thought you like that stuff. You're no fun!" Mordecai lifts the head up and throws it into the trash can. 


	27. Escape The Shop

Mordecai cackled as his laugh echoes through the basement of the coffee shop as Margret and John headed upstairs. "The exits!" Margret said. John runs up to it and tries to open it. "It's locked!" He pulled on the knob. "Wait," Margret felt around her pockets for her keys and they were missing. "My keys, they're missing!"

Mordecai slowly walked upstairs as he drops the axe and casts out the cane knife out of the sheath. "YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!" Mordecai shouted.

"GO GO GO!" John rushed as he and Margret along with almost lifeless Rigby ran out of the shop. John locks the doors to trap Mordecai in.

"Get in my car!" John rushed as he opens the door for Margret, the panicked Margret hops in the passangers seat as they sped off.

Margret was gasping for air and in terror as she couldn't believe what was going on.

Mordecai hacks the door down and he escapes the place.

"We lost him," John sighed with relief.

"What have I done?!" Margret cried. "You didn't do anything, he's gone completely insane." John looked over at her. "He's very caring and now he's a psychopath!" Margret said "And poor Rigby, he's about to die!" Margret cried in shear terror.

"Calm down okay, we'll take him to the hospital and get him taken care of." John looked over at Margret.

"Trust me, I'll take care of him." He smiled.

Rigby's hands were twitching. "Poor baby," Margret kissed his forehead.

"MOVE OUT OF THEY WAY!" John yelled at a car that pulled out in front of him.

"FUCKING ASSHOLE!" The driver yelled back as John pulled in front of him.

John spotted a sign that was a hospital but to no luck, it another 100 miles. "DAMN IT!" John enraged as he pounded the steering wheel with his fist as it made a honk.

"It's another 100 miles!" John exclaimed.

"Hang on buddy." Margret sobbed in tears as Rigby's eyes fluttered.

John gassed the pedal as he went 100mph on the deserted road.


	28. Its Too Late

**Reminder:** **This is going to be depressing but sorry that this one is short.**

As he was speeding through the road in the middle of the night, John looks over at Rigby to check but he was unresponsive.

"I can call them through my phone right now." He said, he pulls it out and to no luck it had no bars.

With frustration, he tosses it in the back. "Is Mordecai playing some game?!" John growled.

"Don't know." Margret said as she was fighting back tears. "Please don't die Rigby!" She buried her face in his chest.

As John drove, he drove by a cornfield and he stopped the car.

"Why are we stopping?" Margret asked.

"I found a quick way to get to the hospital, you'll have to just bear with me and everything will be okay." John said. Margret nodded with agreement.

They both got out of the car, John takes out his pistol and his phone. "Mordecai won't find us here." He loads it with ammo.

Margret check Rigby's pulses and they were getting weaker. "NO!" Margret cried.

The raccoon breathed heavily, as he was approaching death. Margret began to bawl as she watched him give out for deep breaths, as the fourth one went by, Rigby closed his eyes and gave out one final breath.

Margret cried as she buried her face into John's shoulders as Rigby passed on.

John did the Catholic symbol thing with his hand, knowing that Rigby passed away from the infection on the hacked up wounds that Mordecai did.

"Its too late." John said softly as she was crying.


	29. The Barn

Margret hands over Rigby's body and he carries it with them to the field, luckily he had some tarp with him. He wraps his body up in it and proceeds to dig a hole, he slowly inserts his body in and covers it up with the dirt. John and Margret hugged eachother with grief, "I hate Mordecai!" Margret gritted.

"We'll take care of him, sweetie." John said as he brushes her head, "I want him dead!" Margret growled. As John was about to speak, his phone buzzed in his pocket, sighing with relief he takes it out but it was his manager. He hung up.

As the full moon shined bright in the sky, it shined down on an old farm. "Let's go over there so we can rest for the night." John said.

Mordecai was in the field with them, they didn't even noticed it. "Do you think we're safe?" Margret's voice echoed through the blue jay's ears. "Oh, you are in a safe place!" Mordecai grinned.

"This farm belongs to my grandparents, so yeah it's safe." John said as he held her hand.

John opens the entrance to the barn, the door slowly creaks open as the wood groaned, revealing darkness. John turns the power on and it revealed a dimly lit room with rusty tools hanging on the walls.

"I will search around for a signal and I will dial the police and have Mordecai taken care of." He said to Margret to get her to calm down from Rigby's death.

Mordecai walks through the brushes as he was hacking away with the knife, "I know where you are!" He said, the blue jay stopped in his tracks to see a barn. He smiles to himself as he walks towards it. 


	30. Remember Me

John grunts as he opens the doors, revealing a pitch black room. "He'll never find us here." John whispered as he shuts the door. Mordecai was standing outside with the cane knife pointing down. "Mmmmm, looks like I'll see you on the other side of the barn." Mordecai grinned as he traces the blade across his beak.

John cocked his gun and puts it in his pocket, "If he gets in here, I'll distract him while you go get help." He said in a whispering tone.

"I-I don't want to lose you." Margret said.

"You won't, trust me." John smiled as she hugged him. She sobbed as well. "Mordecai is a lunatic. We lost Rigby and Eileen, please promise you'll be alright." She cried.

"I will." He replied back after he smooched her on the head.

As they hugged eachother, a door creaked open.

John spotted Mordecai's silhouette from his peripheal vision.

"Hold my gun for emergency use." John handed her his gun. "Remember me," he said as he smooched her.

He walks off into the other side of the barn. 


	31. Round 1 And The Gas Station

Mordecai was standing outside behind the door, waiting.

As John came out, Mordecai swings the machete at his head. John ducks as it sticks into the wood, John punches the blue jay in the beak. Mordecai screams as he covers his wounded beak, the blue jay growls and charges at John, tackling him.

They were gripping eachother's throats but Mordecai had the cane knife positioned to his throat. "MARGRET GO!" John shouted, Margret heard him and she ran off, leaving him with Mordecai.

Mordecai bore his hand down onto John's throat and was about to slit his throat with the knife but he kicks it out of his hand, sending it flying into the corn husk.

Mordecai angrily growls and picks up John and throws him onto the ground. John screamed as his back bone shattered from the impact. Mordecai drags him into the barn and slams the doors shut.

Margret ran through the cornfield for hours on, she panted and gasped for air and with horror.

"There's one!" She said with relief. It was a gas station and luckily someone was in there, she ran up to it and banged on the window.

The man stopped from what he was doing and he opens up the door, "Can I help you?" He asked. "Oh sir please! Someone is getting attacked at a barn. Please call the police!" She cried. The man walks up to his desk to reach the phone and dialed 911. "There is someone at some barn getting attacked so I need you over." He said.

"Okay thanks." He hung up.

"They will be here shortly." He said.

"Thank you so much!" She sighed with relief. The man smiled as she ran out of the door and he locks it and turns off the lights.


	32. Escape The Death Trap

John woke up hanging upside down from a ceiling. He looked around nervously to see where he was, he was in a room that he's never seen before in the barn. The dimly lit lights were flickering, there were rusty tools hanging up on the walls.

Mordecai walks over to him and grabs his chin, lifting it up. "You're lucky that I didn't kill you like I did with Rigby." Mordecai smiled. John began coughing weakly, "Since you tossed my favorite toy into the field, I found my replacement…this." Mordecai waved a hacksaw out in front of him.

"I'll do the same thing to you like I did Rigby." Mordecai said.

"You're going to face a long time in prison." John said weakly.

"Oh really, I've escaped numerous times." Mordecai answered with a small sinister giggle.

"I'll be back, don't you move a muscle…hehe get it, muscle?" He said as he walked off, his long tail feathers bobbing up and down.

John hoists himself up but as he did, the pain surged in from his back, he groaned loudly as a small tear ran down. He manages to untie himself slowly without hurting his back or Mordecai seeing him.

As John proceeded this, the rope snapped off and he landed hard on his back. He covered his beak up to prevent hismelf from screaming so Mordecai won't hear him.

The blue jay walks back to see see John not there, Mordecai tensed up and went into rage mode. He flips over the tables to find John running or limping over to the barn doors. 


	33. The Final Showdown With Mordecai

Mordecai catches John and grabs him by the shirt and tosses him into the hay. John groaned as he landed on his back again, Mordecai walks over to him to pick him up and slam him again and again. John puts his hands up and punches Mordecai once again to his testicles, Mordecai lets out a sound that a regular blue jay makes when they chirp as cum sprayed out from the impact. John manages to rip off his jock strap and leaves Mordecai naked, the muscular blue jay shields his balls in pain.

John limps off to the barn door to open it while Mordecai slowly gets back up still holding his naked balls, he winces and shudders from the pain. The buff blue jay takes a shortcut to a different room and caught up with John. He managed to grab him once again as John threw punches after punches at the bird, Mordecai drags him to the hay section, he pins him up against the wall by the throat and picks up a hand scythe. John muttered out "Remember me Margret." He squeezes his eyes shut as he was bracing for it as Mordecai slowly lifted the hand scythe up in the air, a gunshot breaks it up and he looked at Mordecai. Mordecai drops the hand scythe beside him and he looked down at his six pack and noticed a bullet hole. Blood seeped out of his beak as he collapses onto the hay on his knees looking at John with a menacing glare while more blood oozed out of his beak. The nude blue jay got back up again but another round went through him and it brought him down for good. John looked up and saw Margret holding the pistol with tears in her eyes.

"John!" She rushed over, "Thank God you're alive!" She hugged him.

"I brought the police with us." She said as a swarm of police officers busted in through the door.

The bloodied up John was limping while Margret held his hand over her shoulder.

"Christ, you don't ever see a killer naked." One of them responded. "Yeah tell me about it, their victims are usually the ones naked and they end up getting killed." The other responded as they lifted up Mordecai's body and puts tarp over it. "Man this son of a bitch is heavy, we'll have to take the body to an examination lab." One replied back as they hauled in a truck.

"We'll have to get John taken care of, we'll have him sent to the hospital." The officer said to Margret.

"How long will he have to stay?" She asked. "It depends on how bad shape he's in, right now his back is completely shattered in half." The officer responded.

"We'll get you to the station," he said as he walked off.

"Can I see John one last time?" She asked.

"Quickly." The officer answered.

John was in a gurney being loaded into the paramedics. "Thanks for helping," Margret smiled as she smooched him on the forehead, he smiled back weakly.

"Alright come on, lets take you to the station." The police ordered, Margret hopped in the car, the paramedics and the police took off.


	34. (Bonus) Mordecai's Examination Hell

**Its finally done, sorry this took me so long. I was at camp meeting for a week and there was no internet there. But I had some time to finish up this story.**

At an examination lab…

"What do we have here?" The scientist asked. "We found him in a barn, he was shot multiple times." One of the transporters answered while pushing the cart with Mordecai's body on it.

"Lets look at him." He said as they unzipped the bag, revealing the blue jay's muscular body.

"What is his name?" He asked them as they hoisted his body on the operating table.

"Mordecai Quintel." One of them answered.

"I think I remember seeing him one night on my property " He said as he pushes a cart with tools and instruments.

He pulls out a syringe needle and inserts it into Mordecai's biceps. He puts it in a microscope, " Looks like he took steroids." He said as he looked through the scope. The other two were standing there doing nothing, he looks up at them.  
"You guys can take a break right now," he spoke to the two. They walked off leaving him in the operating room.

He pulls out some tweezers and slowly inserts into the bullet holes, he slowly wiggles it and pulls out a small bullet.

Mordecai fluttered his eyes open as the man sits the bullet on the table. He turns back around and Mordecai's body wasn't there. "Thats weird." He said with a confused expression. He bends down to look under the table, a pair of muscular blue hands reached to grab an amputation saw behind him.

"He's not in here." He got back up and as he turned around, he bumped into Mordecai's crotch, he gasped. The blue jay covers his mouth up with his muscular arms and positions the saw to his neck. He grazed it through his neck. The man gagged as blood spurted out, Mordecai saws his neck a couple more times and he twists his head off resulting in a bloody mess. The blue jay stood tall holding the man's head in his hands.


End file.
